This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Blind spot monitoring systems are used to sense secondary vehicles located in a blind spot of a subject vehicle and to alert the driver of the subject vehicle that the secondary vehicle is located in the subject vehicle's blind spot. While such blind spot monitoring systems alert the driver of the subject vehicle to the existence of the secondary vehicle located in the subject vehicle's blind spot, such systems do not alert the driver of the secondary vehicle and are subject to improvement.